peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cursed Mirror
The Cursed Mirror is the ninth episode of Season 1S of SamuelSonicMCSM231467's fanon. Plot The pig family had to sell their current mirror because it was dirty, then they buy a black one but it has some unexpected surprises in it... Transcript starts and title card appears Peppa: The cursed mirror. voice reverses Peppa Reversed: rorrim desruc ehT zooms on the pig's family living room is looking at the mirror Peppa: Im always pretty. Pete: Hey Peppa, what are you doing? Peppa: Just looking at the mirror. Pete: Can I? goes to the mirror Pete: Wow, its really cool figures out scratches on the mirror Pete: Wait!, There is a stain on it! goes to the kitchen, grabs cleaning stuff and goes again to the living room Pete: Im gonna clean it. sprays on the mirror and then he drys it Pete: How weird, its making more scratches when i cleaned the stain Peppa: It's because its a scratch! Pete: Oh. Pig, Daddy Pig and George walk in Mummy Pig: We had this mirror for years Pete, so its why its dirty Pete: Can we buy another? Daddy Pig: We dont have so much money so we have to wait until we get some money, so we can buy a new mirror New Mirror month has passed and George enter home after they returned from playgroup Daddy Pig: Good news!, i got paid with many money in weeks and now we can buy a new mirror! Pete, Peppa and George: Yay! Mummy Pig: What shop can we buy a mirror?, i dont think we have to go to Peppatown mirrors because they have here bad quality ones. Daddy Pig: What about Glass n Windows? Pete: This place is also boring. Peppa: What about Mr. Fox's shop? Pete: They have here good mirrors!, they have everything here! Mummy Pig: Okay, the choice is made, we are going to Mr. Fox's shop. The Kids: Yay! Whats up with this Mirror? cuts to Mr. Fox's shop in the local shops family enters the shop Mr. Fox: Hello Pig Family, what do you want to buy from my vault of everything? Mummy Pig: We would like to buy a mirror. Mr. Fox: There are many in the mirror section. Check it out! Pete: Thanks! cuts to the family walking to the mirror hall until they got in there Daddy Pig: There it is, the mirror hall. Check out a mirror, but dont break one! kids run to check a mirror sees a Grey and white mirror George: No! sees a blue mirror Pete: I find that mirror bad. is walking on the mirror hall, until she hits accidentally a mirror and it falls on the floor Peppa: OH NO!, WHAT I DID?! grabs the mirror Peppa: Mr. Fox will- figures out that the mirror is okay and not broken Peppa: Its not broken!, i need to show my Mom and Dad about it! runs to her parents Peppa: Mommy!, Daddy!, I found this unbreakable mirror! Mummy Pig: It is sure that his unbreakable? Pig grabs the mirror and throws it to the floor Pig grabs the mirror again Daddy Pig: How weird. I think this mirror is never gonna break, we are gonna buy it! Peppa: I was thinking the same! cuts out to the pig family showing the mirror to Mr. Fox Mr. Fox: Actually, i dont r- Daddy Pig: Here it is! out coins Mr. Fox Nervous: This..: This mirror is yours!, enjoy it! family grabs the mirror and exits the shop of the shop Pete: I think he has today mental problems. Mummy Pig: I think so. Back to the house family returns with the mirror at 6:00 PM, then they hang it on the wall Mummy Pig: Alright. There it is our new Mirror. Peppa: Yay!, it looks cool! Pete: Obvious. Daddy Pig: Its time to shower, brush your teeth and go to the bed. Peppa: The sleeping princess always sees herself in the mirror before going to bed! Daddy Pig: Yes, yes, yes... Anyways lets go to the bathroom. family goes exits the living room, but Pete and Peppa reflections didnt disappear Peppa's Reflection: pu uoy ssem annog era eW The Evil Reflections cuts to the Kids sleeping, it was 10:00 PM, but something was heard in the kitchen wakes up Pete: What was that? Peppa: I think we should see. George and Pete get down exit their room and they go to the kitchen Pete: I think it was nothing. We should go- Pete's Reflection: ...yawa Pete: Did i heard a voice saying something? Peppa's Reflection: sefil ruoy htiw dne annog era eW Peppa: Im scared... Peppa's Reflection: eid annog era lla uoY Pete: I think it comes from the living room. kids go to the living room, nothing seems to be wrong. Peppa: I those were voices from our neighbours. Pete's Reflection: su morf yawa teg ton lliw uoY Pete: I heard those voices closer!, i think... walks to the mirror Pete: It comes from the mirror! Peppa: I think those where the neighbours. Pete: I dont think so because its closer, i think im gonna check the mirror. looks himself at the mirror Peppa: See? nothing its happening!, its our neighbours at all. reflection moves Pete's Reflection: sruobhgien ruoy ton sti oN kids scream and they go back to their room and hide Peppa: Please, dont come after me, Please dont come after me! Pete: I see why it didnt break when we were on the shop The Not-So Good Morning Night changes to Day kids wake up but terrified Daddy Pig: Peppa, George and Pete we heard some sounds and screams at night, what was happening? Peppa: The... The... The Mirror! at the mirror Daddy Pig: Terrified for a mirror?, thats stupid. Pete: Peppa isnt lying, it is true! Daddy Pig: If you want to prove us it is true, show it to us after we eat breakfast kids go to the kitchen to eat breakfast minutes later after eating breakfast Mummy Pig: So you are saying that the mirror that we bought yesterday its cursed? Peppa: Yes it is, we saw it yesterday at night when we heard sounds in the kitchen. Daddy Pig: Lets go to the living room and see. family goes to the living room Pete: Let me show you! goes to the mirror and starts seeing himself seconds have passed Daddy Pig: Pete, i think you are being crazy, nothing will happen. Pete: Dont go! let me show you! is about to punch the mirror Pete: YOU ARE GONNA SEE THIS YOU STUPID REFLECTION! Mummy Pig: Pete!, remember that the mirror can be punches the mirror too strongly that a energy orbs appears in the middle of Pete and his reflection hand Daddy Pig: What is going- orb explodes causing a explosion and making the living room a mess, the mirror isn't destroyed wakes up from explosion and sees Pete's silhouette. Peppa: Pete, are you okay? [Pete gets closer to Peppa, but when he gets close, it reveals that it is his reflection Pete's Reflection: Pete's no more, im now out of that mirror and i let that son of a bitch in the mirror! reflection gets away and shows the mirror, Pete is trapped Pete in the mirror: !PLEH .rehtaF ,rehtoM ,egroeG ,appeP Peppa: I think he is saying Help in backwards! Daddy Pig: You... are... a... monster! Pete's Reflection: You are really smart Mr. Pig, but as i said in the mirror, you and your family can't get away from us, im gonna bully your sons friends. And im gonna help Peppa's Rival: Candy.. Peppa: You are not gonna do something like this!!! Pete's Reflection: Sorry Pep, but im now gonna do it. Reflection exits the house and runs away Trapped! Pig Family runs to the mirror, where Pete is trapped Pete: !deppart ma i won dna ..desruc yletelpmoc saw rorrim siht esuaceb saw ti ,yadretsey suovren saw xoF .rM yhw stahT Mummy Pig: We can't understand you since you are speaking in reverse. grabs a voice recorder that was on the floor, he repeats his reverse message and he put its in reverse Voice Recorder: Thats why Mr. Fox was nervous yesterday, it was because this mirror was completely cursed.. and now i am trapped! Mummy Pig: We are gonna get you out of here. Pig grabs the mirror and sees the back cover Mummy Pig: If we quit this cover from the back, it will free you! Pig quits the back cover, but there is nothing, just only wood in it Mummy Pig: Just Wood?! records another message in the voice recorder Pete: !eerf eb ot gniog mi ,rorrim eht ot niaga enolc ym gnirb ew fi kniht I reverses the message and plays the voice recorder Voice Recorder: I think if we bring my clone again to the mirror, im going to be free! Peppa: I think that is going to work! pig family exit the house, Daddy Pig gives Pete a message Daddy Pig: We are gonna be back! Pete: yakO Daddy Pig: I think that was okay Pig closes the door Finding the Clone Pig family are running to find the clone Peppa Running: I think we should find him in the plaza! Pig Family got into the plaza, but there is many people in the plaza Peppa: Im confused!, there also many types of pig in the public, so im confused who is Pete's Clone! Daddy Pig: Look!, i can see him walking! Pig Family run into Pete's Reflection Pete's Reflection: Oh no... away Peppa: Come back you copycat! Pete's Reflection: I can do whatever i want so shut up you stupid pig! Pig finds a bag in the floor Mummy Pig: This bag will work to trap him! is still running and steals a spray can from a store Spray Can Salesman: Hey! Pete: Im gonna d vandalism in Suzy Sheep house! cuts to Suzy Sheep house, Suzy is exiting Suzy: Goodbye Mom! Reflection runs into Suzy Pete's Reflection: Suzy! i have something to show you. Suzy: What? Pete's Reflection: Look Back! Suzy: There is noth- Reflection sprays Suzy eyes Suzy: OW MY EYES!! on the floor and screams Pete's Reflection: Now im gonna do vandalism! Reflection makes a graffiti that says that Peppa is Shit runs into Suzy Suzy: PEPPA! YOUR BROTHER IS EVIL! Peppa: Thats not my brother!, a evil clone of him escaped a mirror and he is gonna ruin my friends life! Pete's Reflection: IM NOT A CLONE!, IM A REFLECTION! Suzy: PLEASE STOP HIM!! throws herself to Pete Peppa: YOU ARE NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH IT!, YOU ARE RUINING MY LIFE! starts punching Pete's Reflection in the eye Pete's Reflection: Take this! Reflection kicks Peppa with his legs and sends her to the floor, making her bleed Peppa: Its time for my Ultra Combo! Peppa: Ultra Kick! runs and jumps making kick Pete's Reflection Peppa: Your turn george! does nothing Peppa: I will burn Mr. Dinosaur! crys runs to George and grabs him Peppa: TAKE THAT YOU EVIL CLONE! Pete's Reflection: I am a reflection as i said, and your brother crying is a stupid- Tears fly to Pete's Reflection eyes causing him to not see Pete's Reflection: OW MY EYE! Daddy Pig: Stomach Attack! Pig attacks Pete's Reflection with his Stomach causing him to roll Mummy Pig: And finally the bag! Pig opens the bag and Pete's Reflection gets inside, when he gets inside, Mummy Pig closes the bag Mummy Pig: Time to go home! Pig goes to Suzy Daddy Pig: Let me clean your eyes Pig gets a sponge and cleans Suzy sprayed eyes Suzy: Thanks Mr. Pig!, i dont have pain anymore. Daddy Pig: No problem, now we are going to put this evil clone on his place Pete's Reflection: ITS REFLECTION YOU FAT- Mummy Pig: Shh... We are sending you home Pete's Reflection: I DONT WANT! Back to Home. Pig Family goes back to the house with Pete's Reflection in the bag Pig Family enters the house Peppa: We are back with the clone! records something, puts the record in reverse and plays it Voice Recorder: Finally! Mummy Pig: Lets put you back to the Peppaverse! Pig quits Pete's Reflection from the bag, he attempts o go but he is grabbed and Mummy Pig puts his hand to the mirror Mummy Pig: Goodbye you Clone! Pete's Reflection: ITS REFLEC- Pig puts the Reflection's Hand in the mirror, causing a orb to appear in the middle, but it doesnt cause a explosion this time enters the Peppaverse again Pete: YAY IM BACK! The Family: Yay! Pete's Reflection in the mirror: !EM MORF YAWA TEG TON LLIW UOY ,!REVEROF SEVLESRUOY HTIW EB LLIW I Daddy Pig: Lets bring him to Mr. Fox's Shop Changing the Mirror scene cuts to Mr. Fox's shop in the local shops Daddy Pig: We want our refund! Mr. Fox: Sorry, we dont give refunds here. But you can change the mirror! Daddy Pig: Okay!, there it is outs the mirror Mr. Fox: The reason that i was nervous, it was because it was cursed when they bringed it to me. Mr. Fox: Im gonna grind it. Fox enters a door where a big grinder of trash items is here Pete's Reflection: !EREHWYREVE EB LLIW I ,EM DNIRG TON LLIW UOY ,!UOY ETAH I Mr. Fox: Sorry Mr. Pete's Clone, but you are gonna be grinded and erased from story Fox drops the mirror to the grinder Pete's Reflection: R A MA I ,ENOLC GNIKCUF A TON MI ,EMIT TSAL EHT ROF- mirror gets grinded and many souls come out from it Fox comes back outside Mr. Fox: What mirror do you want now? Pig points a blue one Mr. Fox: Okay a blue one!, that will be 5$ Daddy Pig: Here. outs 5$ Mr. Fox: This mirror is yours! Peppa: We will never buy another cursed mirror again! Pete: Thats true. whole family and Mr. Fox laugh END Trivia * A original plan for this episode is that Pete wasn't planned to be trapped in the mirror, instead the family would have plans to attempt to destroy it. But it got changed. * A running gag in the episode is that The Pig Family, Suzy and Mr. Fox confuse the reflection with Clone and Pete's Reflection says that is a Reflection but in some parts it gets disrupted.